Nuestra vida
by karlhaestrada
Summary: Amm.. Supongo que esto es un regalo para todos en estas épocas, amm no soy buena en esto por ahora, bien son shots y hay una mejor explicación,son breves y tal vez les gusten tal vez no...
1. Chapter 1

Serie nuestra vida

.

.

.

Bien he estado leyendo y leyendo, y pensando y pensando pero la verdad no se como decirlo pero me siento de mejor animo, la verdad no se como continuar nada, ni mi vida, ni nada pero aun que no lo crean, no puedo renunciar a todo, agradezco a todos aquellos que me han dado su apoyo de un modo u otro, y pues no maneras de agradecer, pero tal vez esta sea una forma y pues nuevamente pensando y pensado creo que esta es la mejor forma a si que dije bueno que mas da, haré una serie de shots sobre el día a día de esta preciosa pareja, esto pueden variar desde cosas que hagan, pensamientos, anécdotas curiosas, cualquier cosa, la idea es que no estén relacionados o si, pero que sea algo breve y que los permita tener algo de esta pareja a diario algo que nos haga sonreír, se aceptan sugerencias, golpes por no actualizar emmm no se ustedes diran…

.

Gracias todos por su ánimo, un saludo especial por allí para mi trolleador que me ha deceado una feliz navidad (aun que la mía no lo sea tanto), por allí una chica muy linda que también me la ha deseado, y sobre todo a aquella que me dado animo sin darse cuenta y a la cual le debo actualizar casi todas mis historias, por que lo voy a hacer retomare todo… sin importar ya que pase…

.

Bien comencemos con algo lindo

.

Saludos a todos, estén bien

Este se llama velando tu sueño va desde el punto de vista de Michi

.

.

Velando tu sueño

.

Cada día. Espero con ansias, a guardo siempre esta hora, pues es cuando puedo observar tu fragilidad y no es que no la tengas diario por que aun que invisible ahí esta…

Aguardando durante horas y horas a que carga la noche, debes en cuando la tarde pues es cuando tus defensas están descansando, cuando tu sonrisa galante desaparece y un semblante de tranquilidad, de felicidad invade tu rostro.

.

Cada noche cierras tus ojos, detrás de esas pestañas rubias, el hermoso verde va a descansar y en su lugar tus párpados se apoderan de ellos escondiéndolos, adoro ver tus ojos abiertos, cerrados, entrecerrados, con diferentes mezclas que me dejan entre ver, placer, gozo, felicidad, enfado en ocasiones, tristeza, calma y tranquilidad.

.

Tu respiración se relaja y tu cuerpo pesadamente cae a mi lado, cuando sucede no espero demasiado y finalmente me acerco a ti para contemplar tus gestos, y ver tu rostro cuando descansa, me encanta adivinar cuando tu mente se desconecta de la tierra y abre paso tu camino al mundo onírico, cuando dejas de estar presente mentalmente pero sigues físicamente cuando me abandonas para encontrarte. Conmigo en los sueños, lo que jamas te imaginas es que siempre me hago del rogar , y aun que me encanta molestarte con eso tan solo lo hago por dos razones una me encanta que me busques allí en tus sueños, y dos me facina ver tu rostro al dormir.

.

Lo admito me he vuelto adicta, a mirar tus gestos no importa si estas dormida o despierta adoro como gesticulas, como muerdes tus labios de impaciencia, de desesperación e incluso de excitación reprimida.

.

O como arrugas la nariz cuando algo no te sale como gustas, incluso cuando a ti llega un olor que no es de tu entero agrado.

Esa forma en la que tu cuerpo pasa de un momento a otro de estar enteramente relajado a completamente entregado a tu sueño, cuando de forma inconsciente me da luz verde para poder pasar mis dedos por tu rostro delineando cada parte de tu rostro, deleitándose en mi toqué por tu piel tan suave, tan linda…

.

Cuando tus labios se entre abren sin tu autorización y dejas escapar mi nombre entre ellos en un susurro entre dormido, un susurro que me ruega que vaya hacia ellos que me reta a saborearlos a deleitarme en ellos, a comprobar si siguen tan cálidos, tan fríos, tan húmedos, tan suaves como la ultima vez que los toque con .

.

Amo como tus cabellos mecidos por la suave brisa se calman pues a diferencia del día cuando ellos se revelan por las noches, cuando la dueña del cielo duerme ellos me dejan ser su ama y señora, me dejan acariciarlos y que acomodarlos como yo quiera.

.

Siempre he adorado como de una u otra forma sin darte cuenta, sin si quiera yo pensarlo, aún que verdaderamente yo siempre lo he sabido, teniendo esa certeza, ese poder que incluso aun que al principio ambas nos negasemos…

Ambas nos pertenecemos…

La señora de viento

La sailor de Uruno

La princesa y soberana de urano

El viento

Es mio…

.

Es mio

Mi mayor regalo, mi tesoro, mi sueño jamas inimaginable, mi compañera, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi soporte, mi secreto, mi amante, mi amor...

Por que Haruka siempre serás lo mejor que me ha podido pasar…

.

Una sonrisa enmarca tus bellos labios y me deleito al ver tus blancos dientes y brillantes ojos abrirse…

.

-Que piensas michiru?-me inquieres t yo solo suelto un suspiro

.

-Lo hermosa que eres dormida-respondo con calma y tus mejillas se tiñen de rojo

.

-ya veo-murmuras sin saber que decir-perp jamás tan hermosa como el mar-respondió ya mas despierta

,

-bueno eso puede variar según el punto de vista-respondí

.

-no lo creo-respondió

.

Yo solo Sonreí por que aun que ella no lo crea, y adore sentirse mi caballero andante para mi es la mas frágil, y hermosa criatura sobre la tierra por que su fragilidad aun que oculta para todos para mi siempre esta presente y eso es lo que mas amo de ella…

Que ami jamás me oculte nada

.

Por que es por ello que adoro velar su sueño por que al despertar se que siempre podre mirar su amor al abrir sus ojos….

.

.

Feliz navidad y no se un buen año les deseo cuidadse…


	2. Chapter 2-No tengo que ponerme

Nuestra vida….

.

.

Capitulo dos.- No tengo que ponerme!

.

.

Bien la verdad es que no se que tanta aceptación tenga o no esta serie la verdad he de confesar que no espero nada, y aun así bien aquí estoy escribiendo otro día mas esperando en fin esto es no se como describirlo una forma de ver la vida…

Aun no se si quieren que los momentos se relacionen o no así mientras espero opiniones voy escribiendo situaciones comunes…

Chat d lune saludos y gracias por pasar por alto mis faltas ortográficas la verdad no Es fácil escribir con un teléfono de pantalla quebrada… y vaya no sabia que eras este personaje verde odiador de la navidad…. Saludos y seguiré esperando esa buena vibra

.

.

Ahora vayamos a la historia

.

.

No tengo que ponerme!-escucho que dice mi compañera de habitación, ya lleva así mas de media hora.

Claro para este momento de verdad que yo esperaría tomase cualquiera de las mas de 350 prendas que tiene en la cama, silla, lámpara, computadora, suelo, perilla, e incluso y desafiando la gravedad el cuadro de dibujo que me regalo hotaru por mi cumpleaños el año pasado perfectamente tambaleante ahora ya que el peso de aquel vestido supone ya un exceso para el pequeño clavito que lo sostiene, solo espero que aun pueda soportar la blusa que ahora vuela en su dirección.

.

-oyes mi…-mi comentario muera al ver como gira a verme claramente amenazante

.

-Ni se te ocurra decirme que me ponga cualquier cosa-dice y se que no es una opción replicar al ver su semblante amenazador

.

-jejeje-mejor río nerviosa y me rasco la mejilla, mientras un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal

.

Ella vuelve a girarse al gran cuarto que tiene por guarda ropa, realmente aun no se como lo ha conseguido, y no no me refiero a tener el cuarto puesto que con el dinero que gana en sus musicales bien podría tener hasta cinco mas bien pienso en la forma de acomodar de forma correcta y ordenada tantísima ropa,zapatos,accesorios,perjumes,collares,pulseras,relojes,lentes de sol,sombreros,bolsos, pinturas faciales, esmaltes y si sigo y sigo jamás terminaré…

.

-Este!-exclama con feliz- este me llevare-suspiro aliviada al escuchar eso al parecer ya tiene algo -me lo pruebo me dices como se me ve y nos vamos

.

-Claro-digo pero no me deja terminar nada, así que me quedo en la misma posición En la que llevo mas de media hora claro que al principio solo estaba sentada con dos vestidos en mis brazos y mi rostro se podía notar, aun que aun puedo moverme ligeramente…

.

Ella se encierra en su vestidor, y espero paciente finalmente sale, y no es una mentira o solo por alargarla pero ese vestido blanco ligeramente entallado le queda hermoso, la hace ver mas que preciosa si se puede decir…

.

-y bien?-cuestiona esperando que diga algo

.

-te ves fantástica-digo poniendo mi mas galante sonrisa.

.

-oh-murmura, y veo como su semblante va cambiando y se va poniendo triste-este no es apropiados menciona y yo frunzo el ceño

.

-EH?,pero?-quiere rebatir ella se ve simplemente genial así

.

-nada de perros haruka-dice tajante,-este no es el correcto ya que me alagaste!-dice segura, y yo no comprendo nada, y sin decir mas vuelvo a su vestidor y cierra de portazo dejando me sin saber que hacer, decir e incluso pensar.

.

La verdad es que a pesar del tiempo en ocasiones no comprendo a michiru y uno de esos temas más concurrentes es la ropa, digo ella tiene montones y montones de ropa pero ella siempre dice

.

-No tengo que ponerme!-y si ahí lo vuelve a decir mientras sale con su ropa interior y pasa por delante de mi mirando y aventando nuevamente la ropa de un lugar a otro…

.

-pero michi…-y soy callada por una falda que voló a toda velocidad a mi rostro.

.

.

-nada de peros haruka-dice en tono tajante-esto no pasaría si me compras es un par de prendas…-dice molesta.

.

-PE..-trato de hablar pero un dedo en mis labios me calla

.

-que te cuesta regalarme solo un par de vestidos, unas zapatillas, y-esta vez no continua por que la beso de forma inesperada solo para evitar que siguiera, así que con ese beso ella solamente corresponde y poco después cuando el aire falta me mira con una dulce sonrisa pero entrecerrando los ojos.

.

-Lo haré cariño pero ahora solo vamos a salir a la tienda-digo mirándola de forma dulce, esperando que comprenda.

.

Ella abre los ojos, como si de repente hubiese descubierto algo

.

-Haruka es que no comprendes?-me inquiere

Yo niego realmente no se que sucede, ella me da un golpecito en la nariz y va hacia la montaña de ropa

.

-Es que no te da vergüenza-yo alzo una ceja

.

-Es que ni para ir a una tienda tengo que ponerme!-dice y vuelve al proceso anterior y yo vuelvo a sentarme y suspiro

.

Aquí vamos otra media hora, me digo y sonrió abra que esperar…

.


	3. Chapter 3-Caballerosidad

Capitulo 3.-Caballerosidad

.

Bien les deseo un buen día y les dejo la historia de hoy, felices fiestas….

.

Janet Haru muchísimas gracias por tus deseos y creedme si es un escape y un respiro pero es que a pesar de todo y de lo mal que he llegado a estar tampoco puedo dejar morir una parte de mi que siempre ha vivido en mi,34 casi insoportable no escribir para mi, odioso pero paso a paso, haber que pasa

.

.

Abre una puerta, y paso como siempre por delante de ella se que le encanta esto de ser amable y cordial, eso me gusta en verdad me gusta aun que la mayoría del tiempo sus atenciones son para mi…

.

Claro que ella es tan linda, que aveces no se da cuenta que cuando hace cosas como estas hace que me enamore mas de ella, no obstante a pesar de todo hay momentos en que llegó a odiarlo…

.

Como ahora que una muy linda joven cargada de maletas pasa detrás de mi y le sonríe de manera sugerente, mientras yo espero ya dentro de la tienda departamental, caramba es que no me había dado cuenta que se había quedado hasta la puerta, y seguramente solo estaba esperando a que la ancianita que ahora me sonríe pasara.

.

-Tienes un novio muy amable muchacha-me suelta la agradecida viejecita, y yo solo atino a sonreír y asentir pues ya es común que confundan a haru con un chico,-y muy guapo cuidalo-yo frunzo el ceño, es que acaso piensa quitármela?,nah solo es amable.

.

Levantó mi mirada y ahora encuentro a la dueña de mis pensamientos dejando pasar a una señora con sus pequeños, ella me da una mirada de disculpas y una vez que entran a la tienda finalmente la veo entrando y dirigirse hacia mi.

.

-Lo siento mich, continuemos vale?-me dice algo apenada y yo solo a tino a levantarme levemente y darle un beso en la mejilla.

.

-vamos amor-digo y con ello continuamos el camino al cual nos dirijamos, al entrar a la tienda de comenzamos a admirar todos los productos de música…

.

Pero no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que miramos a una chica que trata de alcanzar una guitarra y por su complexión baja nunca llegara a ella.

Y si, ahí va mi hermosa caballera andante y estirándose apenas la alcanza y extiende la guitarra, la chica se sonroja al ver su sonrisa galante y le da las gracias, Haruka habla brevemente con ella y veo a la chica asentir …

Y por eso que aveces odio esto…

Es decir ella puede ser amable, y no me molesta claro mientras solo sea con viejecitas t una que otra señora, pero no mi chica tiene que tener un corazón tan lindo que ayuda debes en cuando a todos.

.

Pero tan vez se vuelve un poco fastidioso cuando ella te hace esperar 20 minutos por ayudar a alguien y sin embargo yo no puedo mas que estar agradecida de que sea de esa forma.

.

En realidad jamas permitiría que su forma se ser cambiase por que si lo hiciera su forma graciosa también desaparecería…

.

Me digo al observar como ahora le toma el pelo a la chiquilla y su picara mirada se encuentra con la mía, por que a pesar de todo lo amable y caballerosa que pueda ser, y a pesar de lo desesperante ella solo lo hace por tres razones una esta en su naturaleza, dos aso se lo inculcaron sus padres y como una vez me dijo ante todo ella desea ser mi caballero andante…

.

.

.

Listo muchas gracias por leer y espero tengan un lindo día…


	4. Chapter 4 pollito

Capitulo 4.- Pollito con papas?

.

.

Bien este es mas familiar supongo así que si quieren reírse les recomiendo buscar esta graciosa y linda canción….

.

.

Janet Haruka gracias por tus deseos

.

Osaka espero te guste el capitulo y gracias

.

Chat d lune: mi trolleadora jajaja gracias por el regalo ;)

.

.

-Haruka?-inquirió mi mama michiru al no encontrar a papa Haruka por ningún lado

.

Ambas caminamos lentamente hacia el comedor y allí la encontramos con su equipo de sonido realmente no comprendo por que esta así…

.

Ella gira lentamente y mama michiru tuvo que taparse la boca antes de romper a reír yo por mi parte no entiendo nada

.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña-me grito y yo Sonreí y no pude contenerme ella se veía muy graciosa

.

Ella llego hasta donde estábamos y con la mirada le preguntamos que sucedía ella solo suspiro antes de que setsuna mama saliera de la nada

.

-oh hotaru, michiru llegaron antes-afirmo y nosotras solo asentimos aún riendo-ni modo la sorpresa se quedo en intento-suspiro y miro a papa Haruka- ah pero aun puede haber algo-murmuro.

.

Mama michiru y yo seguíamos sin comprender, ella miro a papa Haruka y carraspeo .

.

-en serio es necesario?-cuestiono mi rubio padre a lo que mama setsuna levanto una ceja

.

-Es esto o en la cafetería Haruka, además quedamos que solo sería por tu hija y así pagaras la apuesta pérdida oh! Señora del viento-dijo burlona

.

Michiru mama y yo nos sentamos por invitación de setsuna mama y entonces Haruka papa aun metida en su perfecto disfraz de pollo se acerco a paso lento a su equipo de sonido y comenzó a sonar una musica de lo mas extraña…

Papa Haruka se encontró parándose en medio de la puerta de la cocina y la sala y empezó a sonar la letra…

.

Pollito con papas, Pollito con papas

Pollito con papas, Pollito con papas

.

Papa Haruka comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro y su regordete disfraz hacia que se viera bastante graciosa mientras movía las que debían ser sus alas.

.

Ponga usted mesera ya una pierna

Por aquí la otra pierna por haya si tú quieres, si tú quieres papa

Muchas con papas, Pollito con papas

.

Agitaba la colita y se mecia de un lado a otro, inclusive tomo a mama michiru y la movió con ella, mientras seguía su baile bastante gracioso por que de un momento a otro parecía que se caía.

.

Pollito con papas, Pollito con papas

Hay de las piezas del pollo no cualquier presa me gusta a mi me encantan las piernas

Y si tú quieres, si tú quieres papa Muchas papas. Pollito con papas, Pollito con papas

Pollito con papas, Pollito con papas

.

Se inclinaba y mama michiru imitaba sus movimientos moviendo unas alotas invisibles y yo no podía dejar de reir.

.

Pollito con papas, Pollito con papas Pollito con papas, Pollito con papas

Mi novia sabe que a mi, a mi me encanta el pollito

Ella prepara la cena Y si tú quieres, si tú quieres papa Muchas

Papas.

.

.

Finalmente papa Haruka me tomo e hizo cosquillas con sus altas y me dijo un tranquilo feliz cumpleaños mi hotaru, regalándole un beso en la frente y una abrazo de michiru mama, y setsuna mama.

.

.

.Bien tengas un bonito día y si quieren papas!,muchas papas!


	5. Chapter 5-videojuegos

Capítulo 5.- Videojuegos

.

Ok hoy ya es 31 y probablemente esperaban algo relacionado pero la verdad jamas he sido alguien común así que ni se tal vez el lunes cuelgue uno relacionado, por que hasta el lunes bueno pues por que no se si tendré tiempo con mucha gente vigilandome lo cual es horrible y astia, pero en fin, bien bien ahora a los reviews.

.

Chat d lune:jajaja quien te manda aver esos vídeos jajaja pero me has algunas ideas ;D, valgame dios yo solo las escuchó por mis vecinos y tíos, y acá en estas fechas por alguna razón suenan mas… en fin bonito día y felices fiestas

.

Kima:oh vaya me alegro que te haya gustado y pues vamos por mas

.

Osaka: supongo que si Haruka haría todo por su familia incluso ser un gran pollo, jajaja bien ahora les dejo uno mas

.

Monstruo 360: gracias y realmente espero este te guste tanto, saludos…

.

.

Finalmente feliz fin de año

.

.

.

-oh vaya-murmuro Haruka a mi lado yo gire y la mirar una consola

.

-Haruka?-inquirió al verla con. El mismo rostro que pone al ver un auto nuevo

.

-es hermosa-por un breve instante creí que se refería a la joven que estaba tras el mostrador de aquella tienda.

.

-sabes que muchiru se pondrá celosa?-inquiri

.

-EH?-eso llamó su atención y me miro de una manera que pareciera que sufriera-si yo…bueno-se acomodo sus rebeldes cabellos-no he podido evitar notarlo,pero es simplemente perfecto-dijo y en este pinto si que me extrañe es acaso que le interesaba el sujeto junto a la chica.

.

-Haruka si te das cuenta que es un hombre no?-ella me miro como si de un extraterrestre se tratara, pero en parte lo soy …

.

-de que rayos hablas?-me dijo medio irritada

.

-de amm,-las palabras ya no salían de mi boca al comprender por primera vez de lo que hablaba al verla entrar en la tienda y tomar dos cd que contenían videojuegos…-olvidalo-murmure pero ella estaba tan concentrada en lo que tenia en la mano que ni me tomo en cuenta.

.

-miramos set-dijo mostrando melodía pan hermosos-sus ojos brillaban como cuando hotaru pretende que le compre mas helados de los que debería

.

-pues compra los su tanto te gustan-dije

.

-pero michiru me los quitara-lloriqueo

.

Yo alce una ceja

.

-y que tengo que ver yo en todos esto?-cuestione

.

-regalamelos y así michiru no me los quitara ya que seria feo pues son un regalo-mw miro mas intensamente-por fa-suplico

.

-y yo que gano?

.

Ella sonrió como un verdadero gato, hasta miedo me dio….

.

-lo que quieras,lo que quieras lo juro….-dijo mientras me tomaba de las manos y sonreía de esa forma que yo conocía que utiliza para salirse con la suya.

.

-una semana de vacaciones de las puertas del tiempo, en un crucero por el pacifico y harás lo que yo quiera por dos semanas mas a partir de mi regreso-ella asintió de manera sumisa y fuimos a pagar por dichos artículos.

.

Ella casi saltaba emocionada cuando pagamos los discos, y durante el trayecto de regreso a casa se la paso llenándome de alagos, al llegar a casa estaba hastiandome de verdad si michiru la llegase a escuchar creo por alguna razón que tendría que hablar seriamente con ella ya que dudo que le agradara escuchar como su viento me decía que era el ser mas hermoso de todos los planetas…

.

Suspire pues al cruzar la puerta ella desapareció por las escaleras e incluso puedo asegurar pego un gritito.

.

Cuatro horas mas tarde

.

Michiru entró por la puerta, después de un largo ensayo que tendría con la orquesta, hotaru venia a su lado…

.

Ella miro por todos lados y hotaru me saludo

.

-setsuna mama-me dio un abrazo mi corazon

.

-que tal la escuela linda?-inquiri

.

-muy bien-dijo y saco de su bolso su boletín de calificaciones extendiéndomelo

.

-mira nada mas sobresalientes me gusta, tendremos que darte un regalo-le guiñe el ojo

.

Y en ese momento lo escuchamos

.

-Por dios tenoc!-un grito muy fuerte y que nos hizo subir

.

-No!,no! Michiru!,no lo hagas.

Al llegar tanto hotaru como yo nos quedamos plasmadas, allí tirada en el suelo y llorando como una criatura indefensa estaba Haruka, besándole los pies a michiru.

.

-todo menos eso!-murmuraba,suplicaba

.

Mientras michiru sostenía en sus manos la consola de videojuegos

.

-tu te lo buscaste, te lo advertí!-dijo de forma fria

.

Y de manera lenta comencé a caminar hacia atrás esto no acabaría bien

.

-quien te lo dio?-cuestioni

.

-no diré nada dijo prontamente

.

Quien te lo dio!-exclamo molesta

.

Haruka pego su rostro al suelo y como si supiera la que pasaría al enfrentarse a la mirada de la mujer de sus "sueños ".

.

Supe que era mejor huir de la escena, pero hotaru me retuvo por las piernas y moviendo sus labios me hizo la mueda pregunta

.

-Fuiste tu?

.

Yo sólo me moje los labios y preste mi atención a la michiru que tenia ahora en sus manos el rostro de Haruka, había dejado la consola en la cama y la miraba de forma dulce pero sus ojos delataban un furia creciente.

.

-Dime corazón. Quien fue?

.

Mi cuerpo se estremecio y comencé a pensar que aun podría llegar a las puertas del tiempo para salvarme,pero Haruka al parecer no estaba de mi parte por justo en ese momento dijo EB un susurro

.

-Setsuna…

.

.

Fin este tendrá dos partes esta es solo la primera mas adelante colgarse la segunda…

Saludos, buen fin de año y que se cumplan sus deseos…


	6. Chapter 6-Poema

Poema.

.

Hello mundo!, que tal como están?, espero que hayan estado mejor que yo por que sinceramente yo no he estado muy bien y no me refiero a no físico, aun que ya doy vergüenza he subido de peso que ya casi parezco vaca jajajaja en fin fuera de eso, me cayo una buena depresión, sumenle mucho estrés, y cero, pero cero momentos para escribir y bag….

Tendrán a una escritora siendo un intento mediocre de escritora que en lugar de escribir algo bueno me salia lo depresivo a mares, jajaja hasta me sentía en no se como se use bien la expresión tiempo azul?...

En fin bueno fuera de eso, les agradezco su atención sus hermosos comentarios, sus anécdotas sobre las cosas de su país, es increíble como vamos de mal en peor pero bueno, somos humanos y como personas que hacen grandes cosas hay que levantarse y se que lo haremos

..

Ah se que están acostumbrados a que OS responda comentario por cometario, pero en visa del largooo tiempo en que no publico un capitulo, les aseguró lo haré en el próximo cap… en fin cuidense y nos estamos leyendo…

.

.

 _._

 _Quiero amar cada pequeña parte de ti cada trozo roto por el tiempo y los amores que no supieron valorarte_

.

.

 _Ansió con cada fibra de mi ser poder amarte enteramente cada defecto, por que son esos lo que han hecho que tengas esas hermosas cualidades._

 _._

 _._

 _Por que en tiempo de angustia, de dolor es cuando las flores mas hermosas nacen, y tras la tormenta aprecias la calma.._

 _._

 _._

 _Tiemblo de expectación de solo pensar en la posibilidad de quedarme un momento a tu lado, digamos tal vez una eternidad para comenzar…_

 _._

 _._

 _Mas se que en este mundo tan fracturado volar tan alto cuesta demaciado, aun así te pido me mires una vez, y concedas un deseo que nace de lo mas hondo de mi._

 _._

 _Permíteme admirarte por los siglos, permíteme mirar tu felicidad y si tu corazón se siente piadoso permite me ser parte de ella_

 _Y si se siente aun mas misericordioso, déjame ser el motivo de tu sonrisa…_

.

.

Asi rezaba la nota de molde que había llegado a mi, junto a un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, y la verdad es que comenzaba a mal acostumbrarme, y es que cada regalo, pequeño o grande venia con uno de estos…

.

Aun que claro venían separados así que si contamos llevaba ya seis regalos en mi haber, una vestido, un par de aretes, un par de zapatillas nuevas, una collar hermoso con el símbolo de Neptuno, un set de maquillaje, ah claro y el ramo de rosas blancas con solo una roja en el centro y creo secretamente que esto es un mensaje…

.

Uno muy lindo sino fuera por lo que oculta tras de si…

.

Si aún Haruka esta castigada por su jugada con ese famoso innombrable vídeo juego…

.

Pero se ha estado esforzando, he de añadir que arrancarle este tipo de detalles donde ella escribe algo salido de su corazón, sigue teniendo el mismo efecto que cuando se me confeso en el milenio de plata, si, si que me tiemblen las piernas y tenga unas inmensas ganas de apretarla contra mi cuerpo hasta que cada parte de…

.

Ejem, uff creo que me ido con mis pensamientos y no he terminado la nota que reza al Final…

.

- _Te esperare esta noche allí donde el cielo y el mar se unen, allí donde tus ojos se robaron mi alma en suspiro, en ese sitio especial donde te pedí que fueras mi todo, con amor y arrepentimiento profundo Haruka-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Uff decir que no me ha ganado un poco con esto seria mentira pero aun así yo aun recuerdo muy bien el motivo por el cual estoy enojada y sera mejor aclarar esto…

.

Pero bueno la sonrisa, esa ya la tiene ganada….

.

.

Bueno tal vez exagere esta vez, pero algo bueno ha salido de todo esto no?.

.

.

.

.

Ok ok, matademe es corto lo se, pero volveré a hacerlos mas larguitos, solo OS suplico mas de esa hermosa paciencia que me han regalado… :p

Por hoy me despido…

Agradecimientos especiales, a la chica modelo del día de ayer que me inspiro para escribir el verso, jajaja si, si ayer que fui a ver un gym cercano uff paso junto a mi, y listo me puse toda cursi jajajaja, hey en mi defensa dije algo lindo no?, digo se que le iba algo como un 'bien bien buena tu te ves bien buena', pero la expresión de sus ojos decía algo como mas quiero dulzura, me bueno al menos me sonrió y me sonroje… jajaja

.

Ahora si ahorquenme…

.

Osaka, Guest, chat, Lily 23 (si te abrevie sorry), amm quien mas VICKY, Osiris, Valería… entre otros/as n.n'…

.

Ahora si me disculpan huyo hacia otro fic, que acabo de comenzar y trabarse por 75va vez en el inicio de otro capitulo de una fic de esta pareja haber si ahora si se me hace colgarlo…. Saludos estén bien


End file.
